Battle on Flickie Island
by BandanaRaiderz
Summary: Something has happened to Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow and it's up to Tails, Amy, Rouge and a little chao named Skye to find what's going on! Please R&R!!! ^^


Hi, I'm CuteChao and you are now looking at my first fanfic that I have ever posted on the Internet! I hope you like it...please review and lookout of the other chaps coming soon!! ^^

Chapter 1: Letter From Robotnik

It is a clear night as the full moon reflects on Angel Island. Knuckles sat under a large apple tree as he looked up at the beautiful moon. Sonic joined him. "I'm thinking we all could go to Flickie Island since I believe we all could use a vacation...and check up on the Flickies while we are there." Knuckles did a long stretch . "Yeah...I guess. It's not like we have anything better to do besides go back to guarding the Master Emeralds again." Sonic laughed a little. "Yeah, and if you get lucky...we can start our race we did last week and you may win."

Knuckles turned to Sonic and smirked. "Yeah right." 

They both looked up in the sky to find an eerie figure heading towards them. "What the heck is that?!" Sonic said in shock. The dark figure came close enough so Sonic and Knuckles could make out what it was. "Not you..." said Knuckles lazily. "What is it this time?" The figure turned out to be none other than Dr. Robotnik. He did an evil laughed that made Sonic and Knuckles cover their ears. "Argh...that laugh," said Sonic shutting his eyes. Robotnik laughed some more. "Well get used to it because you are going to hear a lot of it where I'm sending you!" Sonic opened his eyes back. 

"So the old egg-head still hasn't learned his lesson huh? He stood up and bushed himself off. "That's egg-man to you blue hedgehog...and actually I came all the way here to teach you a little lesson." Sonic smirked. "Well then...let's get busy with the teaching!" Knuckles started everything off with lifting his hands to the sky and launching his Thunder Arrows attack at Robotnik. He dodged them with ease in his gray hover car he was riding in.

"See if you can move away from this!" shouted Sonic preparing for an attack. He curled up into a ball and did Spin Dash which blasted him all the way up to Robotnik causing him to get ready for a head-to-head assault. "Ha! Now I got you," Robotnik said. He pressed one of the many colored buttons he had installed in his car. The bottom activated a switch to open the bottom of the flying vehicle. Suddenly a strange green bubble inflated out and headed for Sonic. Sonic ran straight into the bubble and mysteriously went right through only to end being trapped inside. The bubble instantly turned into a hard, unbreakable glass.

"Oh no, Sonic!" shouted Knuckles from below watching the prisoner hedgehog..

"Darn it...I should've suspected that," mumbled Sonic banging his hand against the glass bubble.

Robotnik laughed once more. "Well you didn't and I finally won! Now....to claim my second prize. Knuckles' eye grew wider. Robotnik took the bubble Sonic was in and placed it under his arms. He pressed another button in the car and the bottom opened once again. This time dozens of bubbles came flying out and going towards Knuckles.

Sonic looked down at Knuckles. "Knux, look out!" He reacted to Sonic's words and dodged the bubbles as they fell rapidly to the ground. "You will eventually get tired of running away from bubbles and that will be your downfall. Mwahahaha!" 

Just as he predicted, Knuckles was getting exhausted . He collapsed on the ground nearly out of breath. Finally one of Robotnik's bubbles caught him and it turned into glass trapping him inside. Robotnik grinned, pleased at what he just accomplished. "I'll get that fox boy later when I find out what to do to you guys." Sonic growled. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Tails!"

"Ha, you aren't in any position to tell me what I should and shouldn't do! Oh yeah....I almost forgot! We will be having another person should I say critter joining our little car pool. We should get going."

The two heroes were helpless in what was going on so they just keep silent. Robotnik shifted the floating car in gear and in no time they had disappeared in the night's sky.

*Be on the lookout for chapter 2 coming soon "Letter From the Eggman"


End file.
